


Merlin's Wolf

by lavinia_gray



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Omega Merlin, Oneshot, PWP, Wolf of Wallstreet crossover, boypussy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavinia_gray/pseuds/lavinia_gray
Summary: A merthur twist on the infamous domestic scenes from the Wolf of Wallstreet.





	Merlin's Wolf

Arthur woke up to a glass of water being thrown into his face.

“Rise and shine!” Merlin taunted in a singsong voice.

Arthur jolted upright and spit out the water in his mouth. “Ow! Merlin? Wh-what’s going on?”

Merlin was standing at the foot of the bed, livid. “Where the fuck were you last night?”

“What?”

“I said, where the fuck were you last night?”

Arthur shook the water out from his hair and stared at him incredulously. “What? Nowhere? What are you talking about?”

“Really? Cause you stumbled in here drunk last night and set off the fucking alarm system.” he growled.

“Merlin, come on. You knew I was out with the boys last night.”

“Yes, Arthur, you were. But we’ve talked about this. You can’t just waltz in here in the middle of the night completely plastered.”

Arthur crawled towards the edge of the bed. “Don’t be this way, love. You’re my little bird—,”

Merlin pointed menacingly. “Don’t you ‘little bird’ me, Arthur. Don’t you fucking dare.”

Arthur held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright.” 

“Do you really think I’m stupid enough to believe that Leon and Gwaine were going to let you come home at a decent hour? That’s your responsibility Arthur,” He jabbed a finger into his chest. “not theirs, don’t try to blame it on them.”

While Merlin was berating Arthur his slip had slid down his shoulder, displaying the smooth, pale skin of his upper chest. Arthur subconsciously wet his lips, wanting to taste the sweet lavender of Merlin’s skin, wanting to suck a bruise onto his—

Merlin snapped his fingers in front of Arthur’s face. “Are you even listening to me?”

“What? Yes, yes. Of course I am.”

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose before focusing his murderous stare on his husband. “No you’re not. Gods, Arthur you can be so fucking dense sometimes, you know that? I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“And I’m listening!”

“No you’re not!

“Yes I am!”

“Then what did I just say? What were we talking about?”

Arthur paused and waved his hand in the air, as if searching for an answer. “Something about Leon and Gwaine and responsibility.”

“Yes Arthur, responsibility. Something you’re distinctly lacking.” Merlin’s eyes flickered from resigned irritation to full-fledged ire. “I let you go out with Gwaine and Leon for one night, one fucking night, on the condition that you come back to me at a reasonable hour and not reeking of liquor. But of course that’s too much responsibility for you. You’re a father now Arthur, and you’re still acting like a fucking infant!” He threw the rest of the water into his face.

Arthur huffed out a breath. “Goddamnit! Merlin—,”

Merlin stalked into their ensuite bathroom. “Who was the one who flew in here at three in the morning on their stupid helicopter and woke up Myrddin? That was you." 

Arthur wiped the water from his brow. “This is bullshit—,”

Merlin cut him off. “Does it even matter to you that it took me hours to put him to sleep, Arthur? Gods, he has colic you insensitive prat!”

Arthur had had it with trying to reason with his husband. He exploded. “Oh, what a fucking greek tragedy honey, he woke up crying the middle of the night! That’s what babies do!”

Merlin strode back in the bedroom ready to murder his husband and made to throw the glass of water at Arthur again. “Fuck you!”

Arthur pointed his finger menacingly. “Don’t you dare throw that water at me.”

Merlin held the glass and glared at him.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Arthur took a deep breath and tried to descalate the situation. He scooted closer Merlin, trying to placate him. “We can talk this out, alright love? Use our words, y’know? Communicate. Come on sweetheart, talk to me. Talk to me.” Arthur subtly tensed his stomach muscles in the hopes of enticing his husband into forgiving him.

Merlin scoffed. “Stop flexing your muscles Arthur you look like and idiot.”

“C’mon love, you should be happy you have a husband who’s in such great shape. Eh?” He extended his arms. “Come here, come on give me a kiss. You look so beautiful right now, come on.”

 “Kiss you?”

Merlin threw the water in Arthur’s face.

* * *

 

Arthur adjusted the knot on his tie before walking into the nursery. Merlin was sitting on the floor with their infant son, Myrddin, in his arms.

He bounced their son on his lap and before presenting him to Arthur. “Good morning Daddy. Where’s my kiss?”

Arthur walked over to Merlin and lifted their son out of his arms. Myrddin squealed at being lifted in the air and Arthur placed a kiss on his soft tuft of blond curls.

“Does daddy get a kiss from both of his boys?” He asked hopefully.

Merlin crossed his arms and regarded Arthur with a hard stare. “Oh, no. Daddy doesn’t even get to touch mommy, for a very, very, very long time.”

Arthur cradled Myrddin to his chest in the hopes of inspiring some compassion from his irate husband. “Daddy’s really sorry about what he said in the other room; he didn’t mean any of it.”

Merlin held up a hand so silence him. “Daddy shouldn’t waste his time. And from now on, it’s gonna be nothin’ but short, _short_ skirts around the house.”

Arthur gently placed his son in the bassinet before tentatively looking at Merlin, afraid of what he was going to do. 

“And you know something else, daddy? Mommy is just so sick and tired of wearing panties.”

“Yeah?” Arthur asked, aware that Merlin was up to something. Lord knew he was in for it when Merlin took that tone with him.

“In fact, he’s decided to throw them all,” Merlin spread his legs, revealing his precious cunt. “away.”

Arthur blew out a breath and sunk to his knees in front of his husband.

“So take a good look, daddy. You’re gonna be seeing an awful lot of this around the house.”

Arthur crawled towards his husband like a man starved. “Yeah, mommy—,”

Merlin stuck out his foot clad in black stilettos, pushing Arthur’s face away. “But no touching.”

Arthur groaned into his fist.

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Merlin feigned innocence.

Arthur let his face fall to the floor and moaned. By the gods, his husband was gorgeous. And evil. Gorgeous and evil.  

Merlin slowly started to finger himself as Arthur looked on helplessly.

Arthur felt himself harden at the sight of Merlin pleasuring himself. He wanted so badly to touch him, to taste him. Suddenly, he had an idea.

“Okay, mommy likes to play games with daddy.” Arthur propped his head up on his hand. “I suppose mommy thinks he can play games with daddy because daddy’s a stupid alpha with a cock for a brain, hm?” 

Merlin stared at him, nonplussed.

“But what happens when mommy goes into heat?” Arthur was smug. “It’s the first of the month, and if daddy remembers correctly, mommy’s heat starts today.”

Merlin glared at Arthur but continued to pump his fingers into himself.

Arthur slowly crawled towards Merlin. “And daddy can smell mommy. He smells sweet, like honey.” Arthur inched between Merlin’s legs, satisfied when he wasn’t halted by a stiletto this time. “Mommy only smells like that when he’s going into heat.”

Merlin whimpered.

Arthur kissed down the inside of Merlin’s thigh, slowly nudging his face closer to his husband’s sweet cunt. “Mommy’s going to need his alpha’s cock to fill him up.” Arthur was close enough that he could feel the heat emanating from his husbands body.

Merlin threw his head back and let out a broken moan. “A-arthur.”

“Yeah, mommy needs his alpha’s knot.” Arthur licked at the apex of Merlin’s lips, toying with the little bud at the top.

“Arthur, please—” He sounded desperate.

Arthur hadn’t had the chance to shave that morning, and his stubble tickled the inside of Merlin’s thighs. He spread Merlin’s legs with his hands and licked at his opening vigorously. Merlin moaned and tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair as his juices dripped down Arthur’s chin and onto the carpet.

“Not here. Myrddin.” He gasped as Arthur did a particularly wicked flick of his tongue. “The bedroom.” He couldn’t even form coherent sentences anymore.

Arthur pulled away and slid up Merlin’s body. Their faces were centimeters apart. “Or maybe I should just leave you here, aching for your alpha.” His eyes glinted mischievously. 

Merlin pulled him forward by his tie. “If you leave me here, I swear, heat or not, you’ll never touch me ever again.”

Arthur gulped. “Bedroom it is.”

Arthur pulled Merlin’s legs around his waist and carried him to their room. He threw him on the bed and Merlin bounced twice from the sheer force of it 

Merlin had left a wet spot on the front of Arthur’s dress shirt from where his cunt had rubbed against him, and Arthur felt cock twitch at the obscenity of it all. He quickly tore at his clothes and threw them somewhere behind him, desperate to ravish his omega.

Merlin tugged his skin tight dress over his head, but left on his heels.

Arthur gaped at the sight of his husband so debauched before him, begging for his alpha’s cock.

Merlin toyed with his hole. “I want you Arthur.”

Arthur crawled onto the bed and settled himself between his husband’s thighs. He pushed his face into the thatch of curls at Merlin’s groin and inhaled his musky scent. Merlin canted his hips upwards, desperate for the heat of Arthur’s mouth on him again. Arthur kissed the top of his cunt before sinking lower and licking at his entrance once again. This time, Arthur slowly slid his tongue into his husband’s hole and teased him, making slow, torturous licks in and out of him. Merlin whined and gripped Arthur’s hair. Sensing his husband’s desire, Arthur nipped and sucked at the bundle of nerves at the top of his cunt. Merlin could feel his orgasm coiling in his belly and tightened his grip on his husband. Arthur continued his ministrations until Merlin sobbed with pleasure and convulsed around his tongue. Warmth flooded his mouth, and he could taste the sweet juice of Merlin’s heat on his lips.

Merlin was breathing heavily but mustered enough strength to pull up his husband  from between his legs. But what Merlin saw reinvigorated his desire: Arthur was a complete wreck. His hair, so perfectly combed only moments earlier, was askew, his lips and chin were covered in Merlin’s spend, and his eyes were black with lust.

Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin’s and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Merlin leaned into the taste of himself on Arthur’s tongue and arched his body, still hungry for more.

Merlin coated his fingers in his own slick before finding Arthur’s cock between them.  Without breaking the kiss, the tugged on his husband’s cock, desperate to feel the strength of his arousal.

Arthur gasped into Merlin’s mouth and closed his eyes. Merlin studied his husband’s face as his brow knitted together in pleasure. Before he could build up too much of a rhythm, Arthur pulled away.

“I need to be inside you.”

Merlin nodded vigorously and spread his legs.

Arthur could bear it no longer. He covered Merlin’s body with his own and roughly thrust into him. The bed sheets were still wet from the water Merlin threw at him earlier, but Arthur couldn’t care less. He pushed Merlin’s legs further out on either side of him as Merlin cried out and clenched around him.

“How does that feel? How does it feel my little bird?”

“Your cock feels so good, daddy.”

“Yeah? Mommy likes daddy’s cock?" 

Merlin responded with a moan and a hand on Arthur’s arse pushing him further inside. “Move, Arthur.”

Arthur grabbed the headboard and started thrusting. Merlin’s tight heat felt delicious around his aching cock. The slick sound of their joining and the sweet smell of Merlin’s juices filled the room.

Merlin let his legs fall open to give him more access. At first, Arthur’s thrusts were sharp and piercing, bringing a quick waves of pleasure as Arthur’s cock touched him deep inside. Merlin relished in the feeling of his husband so deep inside him, filling the void his heat was making.

Merlin could feel the sweat dripping down Arthur’s torso. It mingled between their bodies and heightened Merlin’s arousal: just as Arthur could smell Merlin’s heat, Merlin could smell Arthur’s rut.

Merlin placed his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck and inhaled. “You smell so good, alpha.”

Arthur turned his lust blown eyes on Merlin before kissing him. Merlin broke the kiss and cradled Arthur’s face to his. “You’re doing so good alpha, mounting and filling me.”

Arthur growled and began snapping his hips harder. Merlin’s soft pants of ‘uh, uh’ urged him on. He set a punishing pace and pushed Merlin deeper into the bed with each thrust. Merlin looked up at his husband and knew he was getting close.

Arthur’s rhythm became more erratic and his breathing more labored. Merlin raked his nails down his back, trying to release the pleasure that was mounting inside him. Arthur gave a half dozen more thrusts before he stilled and slipped his knot into his omega. Merlin groaned at the intrusion and came as he felt Arthur empty his seed into him. Arthur went lax and let his weight fall onto Merlin.

After they both regained their breath, Merlin swatted at his husband. “Ugh, Arthur, get off you oaf, I can’t breathe.”

Arthur maneuvered them onto their sides, careful not to tug too hard on their bond, and wrapped his arms around Merlin.

Arthur spoke. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Yes, I think so.” Merlin nuzzled into Arthur’s shoulder. “You’re just lucky I’m in heat or you’d be sleeping on the couch.”

Arthur looked at him skeptically. “You wouldn't.”

“Oh yes I would.”

“You’re right, you can be a right git when you’re angry.”

Merlin slapped the hand around his waist. “The couch is still available if you want to be an arsehole.”

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry love.”

“Really?”

Arthur nuzzled his face into his neck. “Mmhm.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Then how are you going to make it up to me?”

“I can think of a couple of things you’d like…” Arthur began trailing his fingers down Merlin’s body.

But before he could reach Merlin’s thighs, a cry rang out from the other room.

Arthur groaned and buried his head into Merlin’s shoulder.  

“I think that’d be a good start, don’t you?”  


End file.
